August RushTwilight Style
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: I dedicate this story to the one person who visted my page and agreed that I should write a story like this so this is for you. Title explains it all and in case your confused AU and AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so everyone knows and I hope I'm not making anyone mad I was never really a Renesmee fan so in this story I have decided to make Bella and Edward's child a son just because I can and it follows the original story better. Oh yeah and just so everyone knows I have decided to make the Cullen family Irish just because I wanted to and I think Edward would make a really hot Irish guy!**

Karr Evans stood in a wheat field with the wind rusting the wheat around him making patterns in the field around him while he waved his arms out in front of him in a harmonic type of way.

He smiled as the wind licked at his face and the melody he was hearing played on around him.

**Listen…**

**Can you hear you it?**

**The music?**

**I can.**

**I can hear it everywhere.**

**In the wind…**

**In the air…**

**In the light…**

**It's all around us.**

**All you have to do…is listen.**

The dinner bell rang startling him out of his reverie and he high tailed it towards the small building.

~Later that night~

Karr lay sleeping in his bed when he is awakened by the bullies of the house who have now surrounded the bunk bed.

"Knock, knock" said one of the biggest bullies, James as he thumped Karr's head with his fist.

Karr opened his eyes and looked up at James and his gang. "I said knock, knock," he repeated with a wry grin on his face. Karr didn't want to answer because he had been through this routine several times but he knew that he would only get madder if he didn't reply.

"Who's there?" he said quietly. James looked at his friend who laughed then back down at Karr. "You're long lost mommy and daddy," he said in a cruel voice. James cupped his ear and mockingly said "can you hear them?" he and his friends then cracked up laughing.

"Yes, I can" he replied. James did not like that answer. "No you can't," he said as he stood up straight "yes I can" Karr insisted. Tyler, Karr's friend hated when James and his gang treated Karr like this "he doesn't hear anything!" he suddenly said. James looked up Tyler and pointed down at Karr "what is he?" he asked with a toothy grin "he's a freak" Tyler replied. James looked down at Karr and shook his head in agreement.

James then walked away from the two and over to their own separate bedroom. "Goodnight Freaks!" he said as he and his gang left the room.

"You really shouldn't provoke them like that Karr all your doing is adding to his ego" Tyler said as he pulled the covers up to his chin. "But I'm not going to lie, I can hear them" he said more to himself but Tyler heard him "listen Karr, I really like the fact that your so into finding your parents but please don't let this dream of yours get people hurt in the process" Tyler then rolled on his side and tried to resume his sleep.

Karr looked over at the moon and sighed.

**Sometimes the world tries to knock it out of you.**

**But I believe in music like some people believe in fairy tales.**

**I like to imagine that what I hear came from my mother and father**

**Maybe the notes I hear…**

**Are the same ones they heard the night they met.**

**Maybe that's how they found each other.**

**And maybe…that's how they'll find me.**

**I believe that…once upon a time…long ago…they heard the music…**

**And followed it…**

Edward Cullen splashed glacier cold water on his face then took deep calming breaths and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Come on baby bro Hurry up! We got ta' show to put on!" hollered his brother Emmett. Edward ran a hand through his untamable bronze hair then straightened himself and took another deep breath before walking over to the door and walking out to the stage.

Bella Swan sat in the dressing room tuning her cello up. She stopped tuning and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Bella come on sweetie, you have a show to put on" said her father. She nodded her head and stood up from her chair and turned to her father. "Now remember what I told you honey, play like this is your last day on earth" said her father. She smiled and as she walked past him planted a kiss on his cheek then made her way towards the stage.

At the same time Bella and Edward took their places and took deep breaths. Even though they were in different places in the city of New York they both took a moment to close they're eyes and imagine the music that was to come.

They opened they're eyes and their performances began.

The lights in the bar tuned down on the band and the music began. Edward cut into his guitar and allowed the music to take them.

Bella, as if playing along with him started playing along to the music as well.

The invisible duo continued to play until they both stopped and the areas they were in burst out in applause.

Bella looked over at her friend Alice who motioned for her to stand. Bella stood up from her chair and the applause became even louder.

After the concert Bella and her friends walked out of their hotel laughing. "Are you sure we should be going out and partying?" asked Bella uncertainly as Alice hailed down a taxi "of course I am Bella, this is our only night in New York and I intend on making this night one to remember" a taxi stopped and they got inside.

Alice gave the cab driver the address to the party and they took off.

When they got to the party and walked inside music blared into the entire room and Alice and her walked around the party finding several of the other young performers from the concert where there also. She talked to some of them then excused herself to go and get some fresh air.

She found a staircase leading up to the roof. Once she was halfway up the roof she heard a harmonic melody, she followed the melody up and out onto the rooftop and over to the edge of the roof where she saw a man walking around under the arch playing a guitar and a harmonica.

"It's great sound isn't it?" said a male voice with an Irish accent. Bella looked up and saw a man with bronze hair wearing leather smiling down at her from the roof of a small concrete shack.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, smiling for some unknown reason.

"Listening, what are ya' doing?" the man replied.

Bella actually didn't know why she was up here but she figured that she needed to answer soon or else she looked like some kind of airhead.

"I just came up here to-"

"Get away?" the man finished.

Bella laughed and nodded.

"Have a seat," said the man motioning for her to seat next to him.

Bella looked at the height of the roof and she felt butterflies build up inside her.

"Come on, be brave" he encouraged her.

Bella took the challenge and walked over to the roof and climbed up one of the pipes and once she was on the roof she walked over to the stranger and sat down looking around at the night sky.

"Can ya' hear that?" the man suddenly asked. She turned to look at him then listened to the night sky. "What is that?" she replied.

"It's a wish" he replied looking at the moon then back at her.

"And what does that sound like?" she asked

He suddenly started singing and Bella couldn't take her eyes off him while he sang the last word and Bella knew what a dream sounded like.

"When I was a young fellow I used to talk to the moon," he confessed. "Did you just make that up?" Bella laughed. "God, I haven't done that in a long time" he laughed.

"Does it ever talk back?" Bella asked curiously

"Well it used to be but now I found me self sitting on rooftops talking to me self, like a loon" he replied. "Well…I'm here" Bella offered. He turned to look at her "yes, yes ya' are" he replied.

After a moment passed he spoke again.

"I'm Edward," he said.

"Bella" she replied.

"So…what's your story, Bella?" he asked curiously with a crooked smirk on his face.

Bella thought about it but couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just…me," she answered.

Bella noticed that the whole time Edward hadn't taking his eyes off of her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You" he breathed.

Unconsciously the two started leaning towards one another until Edward broke the distance with his lips and Bella happily obliged to do the same and it soon escalated from there.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and if you want more your going to have review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Karr sat in a wooden chair patiently waiting for his meeting with the social worker from New York.

Soon the door opened and his friend stepped out. "Next" he heard the man inside say.

"How did it go?" Karr asked, standing up from his chair.

"Oh you know the same old stuff. New guy" Tyler replied. Tyler walked off to go read one of his new books.

Karr walked into the room. "Take a seat," the social worker instructed. Karr did as he was told and sat across from the other man.

"My name is Mr. Black and I'm with child services for the state of New York" he introduced himself.

Mr. Black got right into things by picking up Karr's file.

"Okay…Karr. Born December 17th, 1995. Legal adoption to New York's Children's services" Mr. Black said as he skimmed his file.

"How long have you been here, Karr," he asked.

"Eleven years and sixteen days" he answered in a heartbeat. Mr. Black looked at him astonished that he could actually keep track for that long.

"I've been counting" Karr explained.

The wind chimes outside caught the wind and made a sweet little melody. "that's a long time" he then whistled along with the tune.

"How do you do that?" Karr asked.

Mr. Black looked at him confused. "Do what?" he asked. Karr tried to imitate what Mr. Black did but all he could do was make air slip past his lips.

"I was just imitating the wind chimes" he whistled the tune again and Karr managed to lightly whistled back.

"It says here that you don't want to be placed with a real family?" he questioned.

"I have a family," Karr stated.

"Yes you do. I mean you have parents and all but they don't live with you" Mr. Black replied.

"Not now, but I will" Karr insisted.

"But, still…you don't have contact with them" he said.

"Yes I do" Karr replied. Mr. Black looked at him confused.

"You do?" he looked through Karr's file trying to find the form that said they did. "What do they call you?" he asked as he continued to look.

Karr shook his head.

"Come and visit you?" he asked.

Once again Karr shook his head.

"They send you letters?" he continued.

"I don't want to be sent away," Karr said.

"I understand, you see there's a lot of children who are scared that if they leave their first home they're parents would never be able to find them right? Well you see my job is to make sure that nothing like that will ever happen to you" Mr. Black assured him.

Karr nodded and wiped a tear that had managed to slip past. "Thank you" he said.

Mr. Black smiled and seemed to be contemplating something. "I'm gonna do something I never do" he said as he wrote something down a small piece of paper. "Here's my number. If you ever need to talk to me, about anything you can call. Think about what I said too, there's a whole world out there with millions of wind chimes" he said as he handed him the card.

"I know" he as he accepted the card and wiped the remaining tears off his face.

"You can go now," Mr. Black said with a smile. Karr, sporting his own smile got up from the chair and exited the room.

~Later that night~

"James says we're never gonna see our real parents again" Tyler told him as he tossed a ball up in the air.

"James is a big fat liar then" Karr retorted.

"Yeah I know but what if he's right? What if they never come? I hardly remember what my mom looks like, you know?" he said as he caught the ball and threw it up in the air again.

"Well…" Karr began after a few moments of thought "we'll just have to go find them" he replied.

"Wakey, wakey ya' two lovebirds" said Emmett Cullen in a sing-song voice.

Edward and Bella were awaken when Emmett popped a wine bottle open and sprayed some on them. Then Jasper took a picture and the sound of three Irish guys laughing rang out.

Edward frantically looked around and when he saw his brother he glared at him and pointed at him with his mouth open as if he was about to say something then closed it.

Bella hurriedly pulled her shoes on and shot up from the patio bench. She made an attempt to hurry off but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. She turned around and saw that it was Edward.

"I gotta go!" she stated.

"At least let me walk ya home" he insisted.

"No" she knew what her father would think if he saw her with Edward and now smelling like wine she didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"My dad's waiting for me at the Sherry. I've never done this before. I'm in so much trouble," she laughed.

"Hey! Hey!" he said to her. She turned around to face him. "Meet me here at ten O'clock by the arch, say yes" he insisted.

"Put him out of his misery darling, say yes!" laughed three Irish guys.

She got free of his grip and made a mad dash to the door. Edward stood up from the bench. "I take that as a yes!" he called after her. Bella smiled at him then hurried down the stairs to find her friend Alice.

Alice and Bella walked out of the building laughing. "You are going to be in so much trouble," Alice laughed as she looked down the street for a taxi "you should have at least left your dad a note," she added.

"Yeah, a ransom note1" Bella laughed as she saw an oncoming taxi. She raised her hand and hollered, "taxi!" the taxi stopped and they got inside and headed towards their hotel to change.

A little while later Edward sat on a bench by the arch waiting and praying for Bella to come. A smile graced his features as he looked down at the Polaroid picture Jasper had taken.

"Edward man" started Mike, one of his friends "she ain't coming. Now come on, we're going to miss our flight back home" Mike insisted.

Edward shot up from the bench, still clutching the picture and ran over to the streets. "Taxi!" he shouted at an approaching cab.

Back at the hotel Bella was staying at her father and her were having a fight.

"Dad! I'm not going with you!" she shouted as he tried to lead her towards the waiting limo.

"Now you listen to me-" he started "no" Bella got out of his grip and started to walk away from him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" he said outraged as he caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her so that she was facing him.

"I'm not going with you!" she persisted as she tried to get out of his grip.

Edward's taxi got stuck in traffic so he quickly paid the guy, jumped out of the cab and started running towards the Sherry.

He finally saw her and when he did he started waving up and down calling her name.

"Bella!" she heard him and looked over at him to see his smiling face.

"Get in the car right now!" said her father sternly.

She looked back at her father and her father took it upon herself to lead her to the limo. Before she entered the limo she looked over at Edward and saw him looking at her pleadingly then she was forced into the limo.

"Edward!" Edward didn't even have to turn around to know that it was his brother Emmett. Emmett watched as the limo pulled away from the curb and he knew that the occupant must be the girl his brother had fooled around with last night.

"Do you remember what dad used to say about princesses? They're always looking for they're prince and you ain't no prince brother" Emmett jokingly slung his arm around Edward's shoulder but Edward jerked it off and whipped around to face him.

"How would you know?!" he replied heatedly. He turned back and watched as the limo slowly started to get out of his range out of sight.

"What am I gonna do now?" with one last at the limo he turned on his heels and slumped off leaving his brother very confused at what had just taken place.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please as I said last time if you want more your going to have review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that my parents are out there.**

**Somewhere.**

**I don't know where the music comes from…**

**But its what I hold onto.**

…**Somewhere inside me…**

**I know that my parents always wanted me.**

**Maybe they just go lost.**

Karr took a deep breath and stepped out into the chilly August air. He could see his breath as he trudged through the snow leaving boot marks behind but were covered up by the downpour of snow.

He pulled his thin red wool coat tighter around him and stepped out onto the road. He looked up at the telephone poles and he could hear the buzzing of activity going on inside them, the crunching of the snow under his feet and the whistling of the wind created a soothing nighttime melody, the music also appeared to be directing him North so he jammed his hands in his coat and followed the music.

For several months all Bella and Edward could think about was each other and how badly they wished they could hold the other in their arms and never let them go.

Edward tried to continue on with the band and Bella tried to continue with her cello but the music that once filled their souls had faded and gone away the day they were separated. The song that Edward wrote expressed how he felt when he wasn't with here.

Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me of you, love  
Walking through wintertime  
Where the stars all shine  
The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On a mystery night

I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time

The neon lights in bars  
And headlights from the cars  
Have started a symphony  
Inside of me  
The things I left behind  
Have melted in my mind  
And now there's a purity  
Inside of me

I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time

I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time

The only thing Edward had of their special night together was a photo and Bella…well Bella was carrying their child.

"What's the point in singing Emmett?" Edward once asked as the band was sitting in a bar drinking down beers "she's not gonna hear me. I'm sorry Emmett, I'm leaving the band" he got up from the table but Emmett pulled him back down. "Don't give up on us, Edward" Emmett begged.

Edward tried to sing but his heart was no longer with it. One night as the band was warming up Edward walked up to the mike and his hand froze and dropped back to his side and he took a step back.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry Frank but I can't" Edward turned to leave but Emmett grabbed him the back of his collar and spun him around to face him. "Please baby bro don't do this! You belong with us" he insisted as he cupped the back of Edward's neck forcing him to look at him while he spoke. "Let me go! Just let me go!" Edward said as he gripped Edward's shirt and talked into his shirt.

Elsewhere Bella and her father were at a restaurant arguing about Bella's future.

"Where are you even going to put a baby Bella? You don't have enough time to spent time with it or-" he stated "dad!" Bella pounded her hands on the table causing several of the patrons to look at her oddly then return to their meals and conversations.

"You listen to me this boy he's not here now, you hear me? He's not here and besides if he was I wouldn't let him anywhere near you" he stated.

At hearing this Bella shot up from the table and stormed towards the door.

"Bella!" yelled her father as she walked out into the middle of the streets.

"Edward?" said Emmett as Edward took on this pain expression.

Suddenly a bright light blinded Bella and the sound of a horn came and then all she felt was numbness.

As if sensing what was about to happen, at the same time as Bella was hit Edward cried out in rage and panic while continuing to clutch Emmett's shirt.

Bella woke up to bright lights and a beeping sound. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes but felt a slight tug. She looked down at her arm and saw an IV sticking out.

She tried to recall what had happened and when she remembered her hands flew to her stomach but found it be flat. Where's my baby? She looked around the room and her eyes landed on an empty hospital cradle.

"I'm sorry honey, he's gone" said her father who was standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and tried to take her hand but she took her hand away from him and rolled onto her side, away from him.

By some kind of miracle lying in the hospital nursery was a baby that's chubby little hands were out in front of him moving along to the flow of the music from a music box one of the nurses had turned on.

Karr awoke to the sound of talking people, car horns and the sound of something being pushed. Karr wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up from the area he was sleeping. He reached down and pulled open the door of the truck and looked out to see that he was in some kind of market.

"Yeah, picked him up on the thruway outside of Montrose" a man standing next to the truck said into a cell phone "just wandering down the road…says he following the music, the moon told to him, yeah I know, the kid's a space cadet" Karr looked around at his surroundings and deduced that he was in New York.

"All right" the guy noticed that Karr was awake and had opened the door of the truck he walked over to him "out you go. This Jeffries guy wasn't at his office so I left him a message to come pick you up right here when he gets the message" the guy told him after he had helped him down from the truck.

Karr was still fascinated by the sounds and people around him so he absent-mindedly replied "okay" he watched as some guy roller bladed through the park. "Here" the guy handed him Mr. Black's business card. "Now don't lose it. If he doesn't show up in an hour give him another call, can you handle you that?" asked the guy "yeah" he said still not quite paying attention.

"You got any money?" the guy asked him.

Karr shook his head. The guy took some money out his pocket and handed it to Karr "here's twelve bucks" Karr looked at the money like it's some foreign object. "Damn kid put it in your pocket" the guy said frustrated with Karr.

The guy then walked over to his truck, got inside and drove off.

Karr, not being able to stand still started walking around being lured by the symphony of the city.

The farther Karr walked into the city the more sounds was added to the symphony and soon he found himself standing in the park. He stood up on a concrete bench and started conducting the symphony.

But a little ways in the hand that was holding the business card opened up just enough to have the wind catch the card.

Karr ran after it but soon it found its way down a drainpipe. Lost forever.

Now that Karr didn't have that security he walked blindly through the city bumping into people, almost getting run over by drivers and getting yelled at.

Soon he found himself in Central Park. He listened and heard someone playing a guitar and singing. He followed the sound of the music and found a kid that looked to be about his age, maybe a little older playing a guitar.

He walked over to the kid and watched fascinated as the kid continued.

"Give me your money come on now give me your money!" the kid sang to a passing group of ladies who he winked at and walked away laughing.

Karr looked down at the kid's pretty much empty guitar case and dug around in his pocket he dropped in two dollars and took a step back.

"Okay citizen, you paid. Any requests" the kid asked. Karr shook his head. "Alrighty then" the kid started playing again.

"Dear Father…"

Karr took a few steps toward the instrument and as he was reaching out to touch it the kid stopped him.

"Whoa hold on there" he exclaimed "back away! Yo son…you're messing with equilibrium," the kid said.

"I'm sorry?" Karr didn't know what this kid was talking about.

"Nobody touches this instrument but me! Roxy's my girl. Son, we done here so why don you go back to your mommy," the kid suggested as he starting packing up his stuff.

"I don't know where she is," Karr answered.

"Aw man, that's just great. Look cop's come around here at six. Tell them you AWOL and they'll help you" the kid's guitar was packed and he stepped down from the bench.

"I don't want to go back there," Karr stated.

"Well…good" the kid answered "this day's been a bust anyhow. I'm out" the kid started walking away and Karr walked after him.

After walking down the street for a little while the kid stopped walking and turned around to face him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't have a place to stay" Karr told him.

The kid looked at him like he was an idiot. "Boy, do I look like a real estate tycoon to you?" Karr sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"How many dead presidents you got?" he sighed.

Karr looked at him confused.

"Dead presidents?" Karr asked.

"Money fool, show me your stash" he interpreted.

Karr got out his remaining amount of money and showed it to the kid. The kid smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I'm thinking something else" Karr replied.

"I'm gonna let you buy me a pizza. Come on!" the kid started walking again and Karr hurried after him.

Meanwhile Mr. Black showed up at the spot only to discover that Karr wasn't there.

**San Francisco California, **

Edward Cullen, now a businessman got into a taxi while talking on his cell phone trying to make a deal. This was part of his job that he hated.

"Just get me the 10%" Edward closed the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "Johnny's pub" he told the driver.

"Need anything else sir?" asked the taxi driver.

"Do you know any hit men?" he replied without looking up at the driver.

"I know a bass player that might be able to help ya' likes to get in fights with lead singers" Edward looked up at hearing at this and immediately recognized the driver.

"Mike?" Edward asked astounded. Mike smiled and chuckled.

"What are you doing man?" Edward asked laughing.

"Still driving. Paying off them wedding bills from last year" he looked up at Edward in the rearview. "So you playing at all?" he asked.

"Nope" Edward replied without hesitation.

"Why the hell not? Your fingers fall off or something?" Mike asked astounded.

"You move on" Edward replied.

Nick gave him a bewildered look.

"Seen any of the other lads around?" Edward asked wanting the spotlight off of him.

"We still mess around, but Cullen Brothers never really bounced back minus one brother" Mike replied sadly.

Edward was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "You seen Emmett lately?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Mike looked back up at him in the rearview mirror. "Have you?" he countered.

Once again the taxi was silent until Mike spoke again.

"Its my birthday Saturday" Mike said happily as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel "session's at my place. You should come, bring your girlfriend," he offered.

The taxi stopped by the curb in front of the pub. Mike turned around to face him.

"It's great seeing you again man," Mike said "reminds me of New York. The good ol' days huh?" he commented.

Edward gave Mike a fake smile then climbed out of the taxi and stalked into the pub.

Chicago, Illinois

Bella Swan walked down the sidewalk with one of her students. She was currently humming a tune and the little girl was trying to guess what it was.

"Oh, I know…I know…okay I don't know" she resigned.

"Its okay" Bella said "it's 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven and you should know that one" Bella teased.

"Oh yeah? Will you be our teacher forever Miss. Swan?" the little girl asked.

"Well, at least until your old teacher comes but only if you call me…?" she started.

"Bella!"

"That's right!"

"You're crazy Miss Swan" the girl laughed.

The little girl's mom appeared near the playground and waved to her daughter. "Megan!" she called.

Bella turned to the little girl. "Got everything?" she asks.

"Yep, Bye Miss Swan!" the girl hurries over to her mom and embraces her in a hug. Then the two waved bye to her and walked off.

"Bella!" Bella looked towards the sound of the voice and saw her friend Alice hurrying over to her. "There you are!" she added once she was standing in front of Bella.

"So before you say no…picture this: You. Onstage. Me accompanying. Thousands of people" Alice said.

"Alice…" Bella began.

"Come on! Its the New York Phiharmonic! I just got the invite. They want you back! Its just one night, but they want you back" Alice pleaded.

Bella sat down on a bench and Alice sat down beside her. "I don't want to be up there," she said quietly.

Alice shook her head, clearly disappointed. "Bella…when are you going to let yourself be happy again?" she asked her.

"I **am** happy!" Bella said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm talking about when everyone else goes home" Alice sighed.

Bella bit her bottom lip, deep in thought, trying to come up with a good enough answer.

"Look" she finally said, "I know, okay? I know," she admitted.

"Just think about it," Alice said "I mean, you're a music teacher that doesn't play music anymore" Alice pointed out.

"Call me crazy" Bella laughed.

"Okay crazy. I'll see you at home okay?" she then dug into her purse and pulled the piece of paper and handed it to Bella.

"Just think about it okay?" she insisted. Bella nodded then Alice smiled at her then walked off towards their apartment.

Once Alice was out of sight Bella crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan. She then just sat on the bench watching the children play on the playground wishing that her child were alive and playing on the playground.

**A/N: I hope you like this latest chapter and if you want more review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a complaint I received about not using my own ideas I have decided to no longer completely follow the storyline of AUGUST RUSH.

The street kid and Karr walked up a flight of stairs to an abandoned movie theatre. Once they reached the door the kid pounded on the door and a peephole opened up.

"What's the password?" asked a loud annoyed male voice "open the door or I'll break it down!" the door opened and Karr and the kid stepped inside.

The kid who had asked for the password was in a wheelchair, wearing raggedy clothing and to keep his hands warm a pair of gloves with the fingers cut off. The wheelchair kid looked to be about ten. "Shaman aint gonna be happy about this" he said while looking at Karr. Then in one swift motion he grabbed the pizza box out of the kid's hands and wheeled down a ramp to the floor of the theatre.

"Hey!" the kid chased after the other kid. Karr was amazed at the inside of the theatre. Lights were strewn about, beds were made out of everything in the room, music of different instruments filled the air and the light shining down in the theatre made it look like a sanctuary for the lost.

Karr slowly followed the ramp down the floor while continuing to look at the amazing new place.

A large circle had been made around the pizza box and the kid he had originally bought it for was in the center trying to get a piece before it was all gone. Once everyone had a piece or there wasn't any left the group scattered back to they're hidey-holes. The kid sat by the box nibbling on a pathetic little piece of pepperoni.

"Does this always happen?" Karr suddenly asked "what?" the kid asked, "do you always get the last of it?" he rephrased "nope, that's just the way things go sometimes. You have to fight for your food and I just didn't fight hard enough" the kid got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"Since you got the pizza and I brought you to my house I might as well tell you my name. My name is Erik and you are?" he began "Karr Evans" he replied. "Well Karr your gonna want to split before the Shaman gets back he don't like no strangers in his house" Erik warned, "I thought you said this was your house?" Karr questioned "no, this is just the place I happen to reside now do as I say before he-" "I'm back my little lovelies!" a loud booming voice proclaimed. "Oh man, now I'm in it for it" Erik sighed.

Karr turned around and saw a man with long black hair with thin lines of gray in it, wearing a flashy cowboy get up with music notes tattooed on his fingers and neck. By just looking at this man he felt scared, maybe he should have left when he still had the chance. What was Shaman going to do with him?

The Shaman saw Karr and walked over to him. Karr took a few steps back. Not liking the expression on the guy's face. "And who might you be?" he questioned as he stopped in front of Karr.

"My name is Karr sir" Karr replied with wide opened eyes. "Sir?" Shaman laughed and he looked at the other children who were staring down at the scene going on. "Sir? Well my dear boy just what are you doing in my humble musical sanctuary?" he asked, "he bought me a pizza" Erik put in. Shaman looked away from Karr and walked over to Erik who was standing next to a broken chair.

"He bought you a pizza? And you decide to take him here with you? What were you thinking huh? This kid could have a family looking for him right now and you could have led them right to us so I ask you again what were you thinking?" Shaman hissed, "nothing I wasn't thinking nothing" Erik mumbled, "I'm sorry what was that?" Shaman asked, "I wasn't thinking!" Erik said louder. "That's right, you weren't" Shaman walked back over to Karr.

"Do you play?" he asked "no sir, but I want to" Karr replied. Shaman suddenly took his Karr's hands and was startled by the sudden gesture "you have the right hands but your going to have to work hard" Shaman said aloud after studying his hands

"Are your parents looking for you?" Shaman asked "no sir, I'm looking for them" Karr replied "you can stay here for tonight but only tonight then your back on the streets I can't afford no police finding this place. And now for you Erik" Shaman walked back over to Erik who was now sulking.

"What is he?" he shouted to everyone "he's a damn fool!" someone shouted back "that's right! And what do we do with fools?" Shaman responded "we treat them like the fool they are and take their tips" said another girl who was closer. "Well Erik empty your pockets, we're waiting" Shaman said impatiently. Erik sighed and emptied the measly two dollars and fifty cents into Shaman's outstretched hands.

"Two dollars and fifty cents? I give you the best of everything and this is how you repay me?" Shaman shook his head and walked back up the ramp. "All right everyone donation time!" kids of all ages scurried down to Shaman and Shaman took his black cowboy hat off and the kids stuffed their tips in the hat and hurried back up to their beds. Once everyone had paid he tucked the hat under his arm and looked around at the theatre.

"Goodnight my musical prodigies! Dream musical dreams" he then took out a harmonica and started playing a musical tune to lure everyone to sleep.

Erik walked over to Karr who was looking around puzzled at why they were going to be so early. "Shaman likes us all to be fully rested so we don't fall asleep on the job. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" Erik guided him over to an empty cot then walked over to his own.

Karr couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried so he decided to go and do the one thing that meant more to him then anything. Make music. So he wandered the theatre until he came across Roxy who was resting comfortably in her case.

Karr sat down crisscrossed in front of the case and took Roxy out. He set her down in front of her and studied her. He didn't know how to play the guitar but he could hear the music that it was begging to play so he reached down and plucked one of the chords. He smiled at the sound it made and plucked another one that was thinner to get a higher sound. He then slapped his hand down on the strings and a chorus of sounds erupted. Now this was what he wanted.

He began slapping other chords and the song that wanted to be heard came out. This was the most fun he had ever had!

Meanwhile upstairs Shaman was sleeping but was quickly awakened when he heard the sound of beautiful music playing. He stood up from his bed and followed the music down to the basement floor where he found several other kids watching the musician who turned out to be Karr, the boy who claimed he couldn't play.

Shaman watched on in astonishment at the beautiful song that was being created in front of him.

After Karr's performance Shaman and Karr laid on the floor, side by side looking up at the stars.

"Do you know what's out there Karr?" Shaman asked pointing up at the stars.

"My parents" Karr replied.

"Yeah but there's also a new song that is being written or being dreamed up. Everyone of us has a song inside their souls but I believe Karr that your song is so big that it will take forever for it to all come out" Shaman replied.

"A song that my parents will hear?" Karr asked looking over at him.

"Maybe but I do know that I hear your song kid and its going to take you places" Shaman replied with a certain gleam in his eyes.

San Francisco

"Edward, do you even hear what I just said?" Jessica, Edward's girlfriend demanded when he failed to acknowledge her the first time.

"Yeah I heard you" he replied absently.

"Then come on I want to get inside before I catch a cold" she took his hand and led him towards the house but as they approached her heard a familiar song that made him regret coming. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea Jessica me brother and I had falling out and this could just-" "you've already tried that excuse now come on I want to meet the people you've been talking about for the past three days.

As they descended down into the house the song became louder.

Old friends of his said hi to him as he walked by and he mumbled hi in reply while keeping his view on the tarp that was showing a live performance of one of his last songs. Jessica notices Edward on the screen.

"When were you going to tell me that you sing?" she asked him "I don't, not anymore" he suddenly saw Emmett leaning against a beam watching him.

"Looks like good ol' Edward finally came running back" Emmett remarked as he got up from the beam. Edward turned to Jessica "I told you this wasn't a good idea" he turned to leave but Emmett's next words sent him over the edge "yah go on and run away like you always do, like you ran away when yee heart was broken" Edward's hands tightened into fists and whipped around to face Emmett.

"You got something to say say it now Emmett" he said as he walked up to him "no go and run along with your 'new' love" he remarked "say what you gotta say man! Just say it" Edward said as he shoved Emmett backwards "say it man!" his voice was beginning to raise and he was now gripping Emmett's shirt. "Come on now just hit me! Take away this bloody pain I'm feeling!" Emmett, doing as he asked curled his hand into a fist and punched Edward across the cheek.

Edward let go of Emmett's shirt and stumbled backwards. Edward turned around to face him and he was now sporting a slight gash on his cheek. "Ya all right man?" Emmett asked. Edward ran a hand through his hair then looked at Emmett and smiled. Emmett, seeing the old Edward laughed.

Jessica looked on in disgust and confusion. "I can't take this Edward I'm leaving" she stated then turned on her heels and stormed up the stairwell.

"Jessica" Edward hurried after her but Emmett stopped him. "Let her go man, she isn't worth it" he told him.

"Ya know it really felt like the old you had finally resurfaced and it felt good to have you back, even though it was just a glimmer" Emmett said as he handed him a fresh beer which Edward gladly accepted.

"Why don't you enjoy the rest of the party," he suggested. Edward smiled at him weakly.

Chicago

Bella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She slapped her hand around on her nightstand until she found the cursed phone, pressed received and set it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked her voice filled with sleep.

"Yes hello, is this Isabella Swan?" asked a female voice. "Yes it is and may I ask who's calling" Bella looked over at her clock and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning "this is Debra Peters I'm a nurse at Good Samaritan Hospital I'm calling about your father" she replied "what about him, is he okay?" she asked now fully awake and hurrying over to her dresser "I'm afraid he's had a heart attack but its nothing to worry about he's recovering quite nicely but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you stopped by?" she asked unsure. "Of course I'm on my way. And thank you for calling me" Bella said as he pulled out a pair of sweats "of course, goodbye miss Swan" she said "goodbye" Bella hung up the phone and pulled on the pair of sweats then quickly slipped into a pair of shoes and into a black sweatshirt.

Bella hurried out of her apartment and down to her parked car.

Bella arrived at the hospital five minutes later and dashed inside. The nurse on the phone directed her to her father's room and she quietly walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Her father was asleep when she entered she so tiptoed over to a chair and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Dad, its me, Bella" she said as she massaged her father's rough hand. Her father's eyes twitched and then slowly pried themselves open. He looked around and when he saw Bella he smiled.

"I didn't think you would come," he said with a scratchy dry throat. Bella looked around and spotted a cup and pitcher filled with what she presumed was ice water.

"Here dad" she walked over to the pitcher and poured him some water then handed the water to him and he sipped on it. Once his throat felt better he spoke again.

"Thank you" he said as he set the cup aside.

"There's something I have to tell you Bella, something that I'm not proud of" her father began. "What is it dad?" Bella asked taking his hand again.

"Everything I have done I've done for you, I wanted you to have the best of everything but what happened could have destroyed that life I wanted for you…" he said looking at her with sad eyes.

"You did your best dad, I couldn't have asked for more" Bella assured him.

"And that baby could have ruined all of that" he said.

Bella stiffened at this. Her father hadn't talked about the baby since that day in the hospital.

"He could have hurt you," he added as an afterthought.

"I did what I did because I wanted to protect you, but I'm sure he's being well taken care of" he said in a reasoning way.

"Where is he?" Bella asked when she managed to talk again.

"I'm so sorry…" he started.

"Tell me!" she insisted letting of his hand and standing up.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in resignation.

"I don't know" he finally replied.

**Hi guys I know it's been forever since I last updated and I promise I'll try to upload more often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really need you to review if you want more.**


End file.
